


No Distractions

by Kitty_Drakeheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Drakeheart/pseuds/Kitty_Drakeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Over the sound of the wind, Evelyn heard footsteps coming up her stairs and scowled. She knew those steps, knew the clatter of armour and the heavy, soldier's stride. </i><br/> <br/>  <i>“What do you need, Commander?” She asked when she heard the footsteps finally come to a stop at the balcony door.</i><br/> <br/>Set immediately after the defeat of Corypheus and with an Evelyn and Cullen who had tried to be together and failed due to the Inquisitor's decisions.  Arguments and angry/frustrated smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing about in my head for a while and with nothing much else to do, I decided to get it out my brain! NSFW by any means! Enjoy.

Evelyn sighed as she stepped out onto the balcony of her quarters. The sun was beginning to rise, heralding in the first day of her life free of Corypheus. She wrapped her arms around herself against the chill of the wind and shivered a little. The celebrations had, inevitably, taken longer to escape from than she had thought but in time she had made it to her door without being accosted and slipped away. Over the sound of the wind, Evelyn heard footsteps coming up her stairs and scowled. She knew those steps, knew the clatter of armour and the heavy, soldier's stride.

“What do you need, Commander?” She asked when she heard the footsteps finally come to a stop at the balcony door.

“You have been through quite the ordeal over the last few days and you left the hall without a word to anyone, I simply wanted to check on your well-being.” Evelyn laughed without any real mirth.

“Quite the ordeal? Yes I suppose you could phrase it that way.” She shook her head and stared over the balustrade. “Never fear, Commander, I am not preparing to throw myself down into the courtyard.”

“That was not what I meant, Inquisitor ...and you know it.” He replied. Evelyn didn't need to turn around to see the furrow in his brow or the way his hands would be clenched around the pommel of his sword. “You must be tired. I will take my leave.” Evelyn heard him turn around and clenched her eyes tight.

“What will you do now it's over?” She called over her shoulder.

“The work of the Inquisition is not over.” Cullen responded. “I intend to remain in Skyhold for the foreseeable future. Assuming the _Inquisitor_ still has need of me.”

Evelyn opened her eyes and turned to face him, taking the few steps forwards that brought her back inside her quarters. Cullen was still facing the stairs, his whole posture tight. She dropped her hands to her sides.

“The Inquisition still has need of you, I'm sure.” She said bluntly. “I was actually to referring to your use of lyrium and our discussion all those months ago about finding a safer way for you to stop using it when the war was over.” Cullen turned around and stared at her incredulously.

“ _You_ were the one who _ordered_ me to resume taking it.” His voice was low in it's anger. “ _You_ were the one who said there could be no distractions and yet now you ask if I intend to stop taking it again? You expect me to put myself through the withdrawal again now that I _know_ how bad it will be?”

“I was right at the time, wasn't I?” Evelyn replied hotly, hands bunching into fists by her sides. “We _both_ ceased our distractions and we won. The Inquisition did the impossible and defeated a _god_!” Cullen let out a sharp, humourless laugh.

“I hadn't realised that my affections were a mere distraction for you.” He took a step towards her and Evelyn found herself taking a step backwards. She narrowed her eyes.

“You know they were more than that.” Evelyn said firmly.

“It didn't seem that way. The way you easily commanded me to resume my use of lyrium even though you _knew_ it wasn't what I wanted ...the way you managed to walk away from me, from _us,_ so easily...”

“Don't you dare say that!” Evelyn shouted, interrupting him. “You think _anything_ about this last fucking year has been easy for me?” This time it was her who stepped towards Cullen. “I made the hard decisions because _you_ and everyone else made _me_ the Inquisitor! I made the calls that I had to make to keep us alive and they were the _right_ ones.”

“You're wrong.” Cullen said, his voice even. Evelyn frowned and shook her head.

“What are you talking about?” She kept her eyes on him but Cullen looked away, eyes focussed on some unseen point outside the window.

“The decision you made on my behalf regarding the lyrium- it was the wrong one. My withdrawal was never going to hurt the Inquisitions chances.” Cullen folded his arms across his chest.

“Well unless Dorian is still fiddling with time magic somewhere in Skyhold we'll never know the truth of that.” Evelyn said, folding her own arms defensively. Cullen finally met her stare and Evelyn could read his thoughts written all over his face. She narrowed her eyes. “Commander ...did you or did you _not_ follow my order as Inquisitor to continue taking lyrium?”

“I did not.”

Evelyn simply stared at him, eyes going wide and arms falling back to her sides. She felt remarkably like she had been punched in the stomach. She had assumed they had all needed to have a singular focus on the task at hand, anything else was merely a needless frivolity. But Cullen had done it. He had lead their army, _her_ army, into battle after battle and to victory after victory in spite of his _distractions._

“I will accept whatever punishment you may see fit for disregarding a direct order.” Cullen said without inflection, clasping his hands behind his back and finally breaking Evelyn from her reverie. She felt her entire body slump in defeat and exhaustion. What _else_ had she been wrong about...

“There will be no punishment, Commander.” She said flatly. “I will...” She swallowed heavily. “I will admit that I, _clearly_ , was wrong.” Evelyn couldn't look at him. Her anger and frustration had dissipated so swiftly that they left behind _nothing_ in their wake. Maker, if she could only sleep.

“Very well.” Cullen responded. “I will resume my duties as normal.” He turned away and headed to the top of the stairs. Evelyn was rubbing at her eyes when Cullen spoke again. “Inquisitor?”

“Yes, Commander?” She asked with a sigh, looking over to him. She could just see the side of his face over the fur of his cloak.

“Did you or did you _not_ stop loving me at any point?” He asked quietly, mirroring Evelyn's own turn of phrase.

“What in Andraste's name did you think I meant when I said _nothing_ had been easy for me?” She replied, more angrily than she meant to. Cullen turned away from the stairs and came towards her.

“Tell me.” He said. “Tell me what wasn't easy.”

“None of it!” Evelyn growled out in frustration. Cullen took another step towards her.

“Tell me, Evelyn...” His voice was low but Evelyn could see the plea in his eyes. She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together.

“I _never_ stopped loving you.” She hissed. “Not for one single fucking second...” Evelyn watched as Cullen narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring. She was about to continue talking when he closed the gap between them and grabbed her face with both hands.

Cullen crushed his lips down against hers and Evelyn instinctively brought up her hands up to bunch in his cloak. She opened her mouth to let out a moan but the sound was muffled by Cullen's tongue swiping over hers. One of his hands slipped around the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair as he kissed her until there was no more air left in her lungs. Evelyn broke away with a gasp and Cullen took the opportunity to dip his head and fasten his teeth onto her neck, nipping, sucking, _biting._ He ran his tongue across the bruise that was surely blossoming and Evelyn moved her own hand into Cullen's hair. He pulled away from her neck with a low growl, smashing their lips together again. Evelyn felt Cullen's arm wrap around her waist, pulling their bodies together and lifting her just slightly off the ground. His armour scratched at her skin through the light material of her tunic as he manoeuvred them backwards to her bed.

When Evelyn felt the back of her knees hit the mattress, she began to push Cullen's cloak off of his shoulders and he let go of her for long enough to slide the material off his arms to pool on the floor. In an instant his lips were back on hers, tongue hot and slick against her own. Evelyn fumbled with the straps of his armour and Cullen groaned in frustration as he took a step backwards. She watched, taking the respite to catch her breath, as he pulled the chest-plate over his head and dropped it to the floor with a clatter. His pauldrons and bracers quickly followed, leaving him in only a tunic and trousers.

Then he was on her again, one hand around her waist as he pushed her onto the bed and landed on top of her. Evelyn spread her legs and Cullen settled easily between her thighs, running a hand down her neck. His fingers grazed over her breast and down her side, before coming back up to undo the buttons of her tunic. Evelyn tilted her head to kiss his ear, teeth nipping at his earlobe. With a groan, Cullen simply yanked at the fastenings of her tunic, buttons flying off in various directions, and dipped his head to wrap his lips around her nipple.

Evelyn moaned, fingers lacing into Cullen's hair and pressing his face in closer. Cullen's hand cupped her breast, squeezing and stroking as his tongue flicked out and his teeth grazed across her nipple. Reaching down as best she could, Evelyn tugged at the hem of Cullen's tunic, pulling it upwards, desperate to feel the heat of his flesh against hers. He moved his face just enough to let the garment come over his head and Evelyn flung it away. Cullen kissed his way back up her chest, nipping along her collar bone and up the column of her throat. He rolled his hips downwards, the hardness of his cock rubbing against Evelyn's clit through her trousers and they both moaned.

“You cannot know how much I missed you.” Cullen groaned in her ear. Evelyn dug her fingernails into the flesh of Cullen's back.

“I can...”

Cullen ran a hand down her side, pushing the waist band of her trousers down. When they got stuck half-way down her thighs, Cullen groaned in frustration and quickly lifted his weight from Evelyn's body. She took the hint and pushed the trousers down and kicked them off, sliding out from under him and moving to lie in the middle of the bed. Cullen followed her after removing the last remnants of his own clothing, crawling over her until his forearms were framing her face. He kissed her, fingers brushing down her neck as he slid the tip of his cock against her wetness. Evelyn gasped, hips rolling upwards to meet Cullen's and dragging his cock again and again over her clit. Cullen bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, changing the tilt of his hips. He slid his cock inside her with one fluid motion, Evelyn's back arching as he filled her.

She moaned as he began to move. There was no slow build up, just the instant sound of flesh-on-flesh when Cullen began to _pound_ into her. Cullen groaned against her neck, hands coming to rest on her hips and lifting them up ever so slightly. Evelyn wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist, nails scrabbling at his back as he fucked her mercilessly. She hadn't realised realised she was chanting “Please ...please ...please...” until Cullen murmured in her ear.

“Please what...”

“Please don't stop...” Evelyn groaned, thighs tightening their grip around Cullen's waist. Cullen growled and bit down on her neck, fingers gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Evelyn could feel Cullen's thrusts grow even harder, more erratic, as he neared his release. She slid one hand between them as best she could, fingertips circling her clit while she thrust upwards to meet Cullen's movements. Cullen moaned loudly, hands moving from Evelyn's hips to rest on the mattress beside her head. It seemed like only seconds before Evelyn felt herself clenching around Cullen's cock, the pressure inside her exploding without warning as her orgasm hit. She arched her back, crying Cullen's name and dragging her nails across his back as the other hand continued to stroke at her clit, pulling out every last fucking thing she had. The blood was roaring in her ears, her whole body feeling limp and boneless as Cullen thrust again and again. Just as Evelyn thought she might never breath properly again, Cullen groaned her name hips jerking once, twice, as he spent himself inside her.

He remained on top of her for a few breathless moments, his face buried in her neck. He slid his cock out, Evelyn groaning slightly at the loss of contact. Cullen remained in his position between her legs. His chest was slick with sweat against hers, the skin of his back damp under her fingertips. Cullen cupped her cheek with one hand, leaning down to kiss her. It was softer this time, a lazy swirl of tongues and lips and soft moans. Eventually, he broke away to press their foreheads together.

“Please don't ever run from us again.” His voice was hoarse, eyes shut tightly.

Evelyn shook her head.

“I won't.”

 


End file.
